


green eyed beauty

by electrolyte



Series: my lips are missing yours [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Yes I'm still alive, band member jeno, dance crew member jaemin, renjun is just briefly mentioned like once lol, some alcohol i guess, whats miss electrolyte without making out honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrolyte/pseuds/electrolyte
Summary: jaemin trusts his (secret) boyfriend. it's the other people that he can't trust.so he takes matters into his own hands. or mouth.





	green eyed beauty

jaemin knows he shouldn’t be jealous. he has his utmost faith in jeno, the older constantly reassuring him that he loves him and only him.   
  
he trusts jeno. with his entire heart.    
  
but it’s the other people that he doesn’t trust.   
  
technically it’s kind of his fault. he was the one who wanted to keep hush about their relationship, fearing it would get in the way of both their reputations.   
  
what with jeno as a popular band member with numerous fangirls and fanboys, as well as jaemin being in a famous dance crew with just as many admirers.   
  
but jaemin is starting to reconsider that, as he leans against the counter of the bar and eyes his boyfriend like a hawk. he watches as a familiar looking boy is all smiles as he speaks to jeno, congratulating him on his performance and even handing him a gift.    
  
he recognises him as a junior from school, and he’s not very subtle about how much he admires jeno - always turning up for his gigs and gushing publicly about how amazing he is. the boy is noticeably blushing, and jaemin almost scowls when he sees him go in for a hug.   
  
jeno was too nice for his own good honestly, simply giving the boy a tight lipped smile and returning the hug with only one arm. like how he does with majority of his other ‘fans.’   
  
jaemin scoffs when the junior clings onto him just a second too long, rolling his eyes at the way he bats his lashes in front of his boyfriend.   
  


he turns back around and downs another shot, unsure if the burn in his throat is from the alcohol or the jealousy.

  
it’s not long before he feels a faint buzzing from his back pocket, taking his phone out to read a message from the man himself.   
  
**from: baby ♥️** **  
** _ I can feel your jealousy radiating from here babe ㅋㅋㅋ if you’re ready to go I’ll be waiting at my car. _ _   
_   
jaemin doesn’t reply, only scoffing at how his boyfriend was blatantly laughing at him. he hastily pays for his drinks before sauntering out the bar, making his way to where jeno has his car parked in the back alley.   
  
jeno is still in his performance get up, hair askew from the head banging and smudged eyeliner rimming his eyes. his onyx satin shirt seems to have crumpled a little, and jaemin fights the urge to just go over and smoothen his hands over his chest.   
  
jeno is hot, unbelievably so, and he fucking knows that. he’s smirking in his direction while leaning against the hood of his car, and jaemin scoffs at the sight.   
  
“what are you doing, get in the car and send me home already i’m tired.”   
  
“you’re not even gonna congratulate me?” jeno pouts playfully, shifting his weight to his right arm. jaemin eyes the veins running down his arms, even in the dim lighting he’s able to make them out.   
  
“i’m sure you received more than enough of that from your  _ beloved fans _ .” his words came out sounding a little more spiteful than intended, and jeno chuckles. he momentarily gets up from the hood of his car, reaching over and holding jaemin’s hips to pull him onto his lap.   
  
jaemin instinctively wraps his arms around jeno’s neck, but continues looking at the gravel beneath his boots instead of his boyfriend’s eyes.   
  
“firstly, you look unbelievably gorgeous tonight like always,” jeno tells him, and jaemin smiles in response.    
  
“so beautiful.” he says once more before leaning over to press a kiss on jaemin’s temple.   
  
“secondly, babe, we’ve talked about this hm? you know I love you and only you. no one in this entire universe could ever compare to you.” jaemin only huffs, playing with the tufts of hair at the back of jeno’s neck.   
  
“don’t tell bongshik i said that though, she’ll get mad.”   
  
jaemin snorts at the mention of his beloved cat, letting out a little laugh.   
  
“there’s a pretty smile!” jeno comments, earning a playful hit on his chest.   
  
“i know, i’m sorry baby, i just can’t help it.” jaemin finally looks up into his eyes, never getting used to the way they sparkle with so much endearment every time jeno looks at him.   
  
maybe... maybe he’s willing to take the risk.   
  
jaemin moves his hands to cup jeno’s cheeks, smiling when jeno turns his head to kiss his right palm.   
  
“i love you, lee jeno.” he declares before giving the older a kiss of his own, capturing his lips with his. he feels jeno tighten his grip around his waist, pressing their bodies impossibly closer.   
  
jeno nibbles on his bottom lip, slipping his tongue into jaemin’s mouth the second he parts his lips. he tilts his head slightly to the side, letting his left hand drop to jeno’s shoulder. his fingers travel down jeno’s exposed chest, the older visibly shuddering from his cold fingertips.   
  
jaemin pulls away, jeno chasing his lips with a low whine. he presses another chaste kiss to his lips, toying around with the buttons of jeno’s shirt.   
  
“ _ that’s _ your congratulations.” jaemin gives a teasing smile. “you did so well tonight i loved that last song.”   
  
jeno gives him another peck on his lips in response. “wanna stay over? i could give you an encore performance, and you can show me that choreography you’ve been working on.”   
  
there’s clearly an underlying meaning beneath his words, especially with the way he’s wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
but who is jaemin to say no, honestly?   
  
-   
  
the next school day, jaemin waits for jeno right next to his locker. he taps his foot impatiently, constantly eyeing the hallway for the familiar mop of black hair.   
  
he sees the junior that was flirting with jeno at his previous gig arrive at his locker just across from him, the boy raising a brow at the way jaemin was just staring at him.   
  
and at such perfect timing too because -   
  
“jaemin? do you need something?” jeno suddenly appears in front of him, and jaemin glances over his shoulder to check if the boy is watching.   
  
and of course he is.   
  
with a smug smile, jaemin cups the back of jeno’s neck and pulls him forward, kissing him square on the mouth.   
  
he can faintly hear books dropping in the background, murmurs and whispers from other students around them. that’s what he wanted anyways - for the entire school to see them. to watch him reveal their relationship and show them what’s his.   
  
he kisses jeno like he always does, their movements in sync and with the lewd sounds of lips smacking. he leans backwards against the lockers, letting himself be pushed against it while jeno runs his hands up and down his sides.   
  
pulling away for air, jeno doesn’t hesitate to bury his face in jaemin’s neck, pressing kisses and little bites across the skin.   
  
jaemin smiles in bliss, eyes half lidded and basking in jeno’s attention. the older boy always gets so rough and excited whenever they makeout, as if his lips are some sort of drug.   
  
he looks over to the junior across him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, biting on his bottom lip when jeno sucks on a particular spot.   
  
the boy is flushed red as he watches them, gulping harshly.   
  
“o-oh, baby.” jaemin whispers out, just loud enough for the ones around them to hear. of course, clearly intending for the boy to be one of them. he runs his fingers through jeno’s locks, eyeing the poor shaking boy with dark eyes and a small smirk.   
  
the junior hastily bangs his locker door shut before scurrying away, not even looking back once.   
  
“you guys are in school, morons!” jaemin hears his best friend renjun scream at them from across the hallway, and jeno giggles into his neck before pulling away.   
  
“are we really going public?” jeno asks with a hopeful glint in his eyes, intertwining his fingers with jaemin’s and swinging their arms.   
  
“of course!” jaemin nods. “can’t possibly go back to being acquaintances after  __ that don’t you think?”   
  
“you did that to scare away that boy from friday didn’t you?” jeno squints, but his wide smile stays plastered on his face. he’s happy, and so is jaemin.   
  
“maybe~”   
  
“whatever, i’m just glad i can kiss you whenever i want now.” the older says excitedly, kissing jaemin softly again as if to prove his point.   
  
“sit with me at lunch?” jaemin asks when they pull away, habitually pressing their foreheads together.   
  
“of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> QUIT TELLING EVERYONE I'M DEAD!!! yeah yeah another makeout fic it's like I have nothing better to write lmao. wrote this in a whim for literally no reason but fingers crossed that I don't disappear for another six months again lol. enjoy!
> 
> twt - @jen4jaem  
> cc - electrolytes


End file.
